Lucifer Morningstar
" You also rule a world, Morpheus. A world of sleepers and dreamers, of stories. A simple place compared to hell. I envy you. Can you imagine what it was like? Ten billion years providing a place for dead mortals to torture themselves? And like all masochists, they called the shots. 'Burn me.' 'Freeze me.' 'Eat me.' 'Hurt me.' And we did. Why do they blame me for all their little failings? They use my name as if I spent my entire day sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. 'The Devil made me do it.' I have never made any one of them do anything. Never. They live their own tiny lives. I do not live their lives for them. " -''' Lucifer Morningstar''' " Well, I'm the Devil. I ruled Hell. Bad people were sent to me so they could get what they deserved, and it is my job to do the same here on Earth because when I don't... when I don't, bad things happen. " '- Lucifer Morningstar' Lucifer Morningstar is a rebel archangel, formerly known as Samael, He is one of the three original archangels that forged creation and the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans. Having grown tired of ruling the Hell for billions of years, after being cast out and fallen from Heaven, Lucifer voluntarily left his position in Hell to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend, personal bodyguard, and longtime servant is the demon Mazikeen. Lucifer started working alongside L.A.P.D. homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance of his. This position gave him an outlet to punish sinners. But soon his past is coming back to haunt him- and the memories and secrets of the bast are soon to be unleashed, for the ruler of Hell. Summary Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. Although Lucifer, was the brightest and most powerful of all of God's archangels. He was thought to be God's favorite. But when Lucifer rebelled, God cast him out of Heaven, tasking him to be the ruler of Hell and to punish the souls of deceased sinners, as the final destination for the dammed, and to rule over the demons of Hell, for all eternity. Here Morningstar ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. While in Hell, he met another demon, a hellhound that went by the name of Weldrok, who also knew of the pain of being rejected, and thrown away from a hire purpose, as both this angel and demons sought only one thing, 'true free will'. In response to this, he offered the demon part of his power, to which e could unlock and surpass the power within him, but at a cost that Weldrok, would place his undying loyalty to Lucifer, for the hellhound this was an easy decision (this was first deal was made, or so the rumors have it). Lucifer continued to rule over Hell, with his loyalist and most-trusted adviser Weldrok by his side, Lucifer found it easier to rule over Hell for billions of more years, while also using the most powerful, and influential lords of Hell to form a council, to watch over Hell and all the dark-forces across creation, with Lucifer being seen has the highest chairman with Weldrok as his right arm man. Throughout the years, Lucifer would occasionally visit Earth. Amenadiel would then always come to take him back to Hell. In "City of Angels?", Amenadiel admitted to Lucifer, "you've spent more time with humanity, you may understand them better than I do." Because of this, Lucifer soon realized that he had been cast into Hell to serve a purpose by God, which meant he still had no free-will of his own, and that his kingship was only given to him, as it was said 'only a angel can sit upon the throne of Hell, and only the strongest can control the dark power'- as he had not earned it, so in retaliation, he attempted to abandon his post as ‘King of Hell’, and leave the demons and spirits to roam free, as Lucifer wished to find a place he felt he truly belonged- but Weldrok wouldn’t let him do it (as it not only broke the deal they made, it showed that Lucifer showed no respect for the beings that looked after him all these years). Many fights broke out between the two, as well as with the council, causing a great civil war to break out in Hell, against those who followed Lucifer, and the others who followed Weldrok, and the council- each side having their own views and opinions on the matter of the lordship of Hell. The war lasted for millions of years with no end in sight, until the involvement of Heaven, lead by Gabriel and Michael, who took Lucifer’s side in attempt to stop the demon from claiming power. So, with the forces of Weldrok defeated, Lucifer banished his once most trusted hellhound into the void (without anyone noticing, that the demon had also stolen some power, from his brothers), and banished the council into their own separate outerverses as an attempt to protect himself. The aftermath was destructive, due to the mass casualties and destruction caused by the war, and it took billions of years for Hell to fully recover- as pieces of Hell had split apart forming their versions and demons of Hell, which forced Lucifer to continue to rule over Hell as king, to prevent another uprising and clean up the destruction caused- much to his annoyance, as he once again felt, that this was his fathers doing. After Billions of years more, Lucifer finally decided he had enough- he abandoned his lordship over Hell. He had, over that time, he had manipulated the various demons of Hell against each other, and provided a place for dead mortals to be tormented. However, at some point during his rule, he had become bored with this existence. He became tired of the various stereotypes that mortals held of the devil, such as the idea that he purchased and traded for souls, which were largely untrue. He also resented the assumption that he caused the evils that humans did- he did not, in fact, have anything to do with the actions of the mortals who ended up there, he simply punished them. He had become tired of his reign over Hell, and felt it an unfair punishment that he should have to rule there forever simply because he once rebelled. Lucifer retired from his lordship of Hell and planned to retire to the once place he ever felt accepted, Earth. Now running a piano bar called "Lux" in Los Angeles with the assistance of his Lilim female consort, Mazikeen, Lucifer's "restful" retirement was disturbed by a series of associates from his past, and after various catalytic events. Which lead to his endeavor to create a universe in competition with that of his father, God. Which he abandons after he faces several supreme god-like entities and his angelic siblings. Before finally settling down at hid bar "Lux" on Earth. Living on Earth n 2011, not too long after Lucifer decided to retire from ruling Hell and moved to Los Angeles, as well as abandoning his plans to build a new universe- Lucifer has fully settled into his job as a night-club owner. Needing the help of his demon soldier, friend, consort and servant, Mazikeen, to help locate Amenadiel's lost necklace, Lucifer made a deal with John Constantine of Earth-1 to open a portal to Earth-666's hell to let her out; thus Lucifer owed Constantine a favor. Following the retrieval of the necklace, Lucifer cashed in the favor Amenadiel owed him to leave him and Mazikeen alone on Earth. To ensure he could not be tempted to return to Hell, Lucifer had Mazikeen cut off his angel wings, signifying him leaving his old life behind. Lucifer then opened the nightclub Lux with Maze's assistance. Some years later, Lucifer became aware of The Crisis threatening the multiverse; antimatter was wiping out all universes, which would include Earth-666. John Constantine arrived at Lux with Mia Smoak and John Diggle, where they cashed in on the favor Lucifer owed John. Lucifer gave them a card to access purgatory, as the pillars of magic had become too weak for Constantine to use his own powers. Uncaring of the impending antimatter, Lucifer returned to his usual night activities; his favor repaid. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. But then one night he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance. Lacking faith in the L.A.P.D., Lucifer inserts himself into the investigation, working with homicide detective Chloe Decker. After the case is solved, Lucifer decides to continue working with Chloe as an LAPD civilian consultant. Throughout his Time on Earth At the start, Lucifer is pulled over for speeding. After bribing his way out, he continues to his nightclub, Lux. Later that evening, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through the use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Eventually, Lucifer is forced to return to Hell to keep all of the demons contained after he and Chloe admit their love for each other. He's seen sitting on his throne over looking the grim and ash covered realm of Hell. But no-matter where he goes his past will never escape him- as the evil, he had once believed he contained has been released, the question is will he stop it, one more time. Powers and Abilities Powers Nigh-Omnipotence: Unlike regular Fallen Angels, Lucifer retained his holy and nigh-omnipotent powers, instead of them being faded away completely- and even gained control of all unholy and dark powers. Lucifer is able to manipulate any external or internal force for any effect he desires. He cannot, however, create something out of nothing; for this he needs the Demiurgic force of his brother Michael, and later his niece Elaine- but he has been given this power before, and it is slowly growing inside him. Together, Michael and Lucifer are capable of creating anything from living beings to all of the omniverse. His most common use of power is calling forth the fire of the various suns, or from burning entire dimensions, he used to birth and burning his opponents to ashes. Lucifer is even stronger than the Endless and the only being able to rival and surpass his power is God and Goddess- but there is literally no power he doesn't have, and after some time, but because of the power of the Demiugic force, Lucifer is slowly reaching a level of 'Omnipotence'. But even not at this level, Lucifer can alter the omniverse any way he wants, as he has control over all reality, as he can remake, re-create or destroy anything he wants- to the scale he can destroy omnipotent beings- the only things immune to this power, are beings older or the same age as him, or if the being has part of his essence, but only 4 beings have this immunity. Nigh-Omniscience: '''Lucifer helped to create creation itself, and is known as the second smartest and strongest entity in existence (just under his father- who did create everything), meaning there is not a drop of knowledge he does not know, except, for understanding his father- but because of this, he is one of, or the most powerful mind within creation. This is a list of a few of the powers, he is has displayed- but the real list of his powers is endless: * '''Cosmic Awareness * Energy Projection * Enhanced Intellect * Flight: Through the use of his large, angelic wings, Lucifer is able to fly. * Immortality: Lucifer will never grow physically old and can live forever. He is billions of years old. Only the Presence is said to have the ability to destroy him. * Invulnerability * Magic: Lucifer was able to cast a spell on a door, so that if a person opened it, it would unmake the rest of creation. * Matter Absorption * Necromancy: As a psychopomp, Lucifer can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon). He killed Musubi by her own will; she allowed it to free herself from Izanami's service. * Pyrokinesis: Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate holy fire. ** Thermal-Blast: Lucifer can generate blasts of flames at will. ** Incineration: Lucifer can incinerate beings with his flames. ** Dimensional Travel: By projecting flames from his hands, Lucifer is able to create portals to hell. * Reality Alteration: Lucifer is capable of altering reality at will. * Supernatural Stamina: Lucifer is able to function without rest or sleep. * Telekinesis: Lucifer was capable of telekinetically flinging knives at goons, and slicing them into chunks. * Wings: As a fallen angel, Lucifer possesses large angelic wings. Angel Physiology: As an angel, Lucifer is extremely powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality and flight as well as their weaknesses. Lucifer is capable of performing certain supernatural magical abilities, as well as being able to use Celestial items or weapons, such as his Pentecostal Coin and the Flaming Sword, which humans are unable to handle safely. * Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is incredibly strong, capable of exerting high amounts of superhuman physical force when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, to lift another man by the throat without any issue, or more recently to stop an accelerating SUV. * Invulnerability: Lucifer, like other angels, is invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non celestial or infernal sources. The proximity of Chloe Decker, though, impairs this ability, rendering him mortal. * Celestial Metabolism: While Lucifer can be affected by mind-altering substances, his tolerance for them is far higher than that of a human. He's able to consume vast quantities of alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing him to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times all along the show, Lucifer heals much faster than humans do. * '''Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Lucifer can move much faster than any human being, allowing him to appear out of nowhere and to disappear in the blink of an eye. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Lucifer possesses typical angelic reflexes. He is able to effortlessly catch knives thrown at him by Mazikeen and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage from experienced human fighters. * Devil Form: Lucifer is able to change his appearance into a form he refers to as his "Devil Face". It manifests as a red, scarred and burned-looking version of his Angelic appearance. Hairless and red-eyed, it terrifies mortals. He's able to push a mental image of this form into the minds of humans to terrify them, which is different from his physical manifestation of this form. We learn later in the series that this appearance is born out of his own self-loathing. When he struggles with his feelings of guilt and self-hatred causes his Devil Form to change. This new form included spinal spikes, a distortion of his torso and Chiropteric wings. * Interdimensional Travel: With his angelic wings, Lucifer possesses the ability to physically fly to and from Hell. He can physically take demons from Hell and bring them to Earth, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, as he did with Abel. He states he's banned from Heaven, so it's likely he can't go to the Silver City, nor retrieve souls from there. * Desire Mojo: Lucifer displays the ability to draw out people's desires and by extension lower their inhibitions. Some scenes suggest that if he applies enough of this power, he can actively compel people to confess internal secrets, but he usually doesn't. Lucifer must maintain eye contact for his power to work. However, when this ability goes out of control, eye contact is no longer necessary. Chloe Decker is completely immune to that power, and some select few people can resist him to an extent. * Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. As he says himself, he can also "turn anything on", which is shown at various points when he turns cars, boats and machinery on. ** Celestial Communication: Lucifer is capable to communicate with his Angelic siblings by praying to them, as he frequently uses this ability to contact Amenadiel, who is usually nearby or patrolling Hell in Lucifer's absence. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Despite usually convincing his enemies not to fight him, Lucifer is shown multiple times to be an experienced fighter, able to compete with his older brother Amenadiel. He is able to withstand many physical attacks from divine beings as well as humans, and is capable of fending off multiple people at the same time. When dealing with humans, Lucifer likes to play with them, using their moves against each other, but he can be deadly efficient when he stops playing, as shown in his final fight with Cain. * Omnilingualism: Lucifer has the ability to speak and understand all languages. However, by his own admission, this does not extend to reading languages. * Always Speaks the Truth: Lucifer prides himself on always telling the truth. He does, however, freely omit information and let people misunderstand his words. He jokes and "bluffs" even when it means his words aren't literally true. * Singing: Lucifer has shown to be a remarkably talented singer. He sings many times in his club Lux and also in his penthouse above Lux. His repertoire includes "Sinnerman", "All Along the Watchtower", "Devil May Care", "Eternal Flame", and "Luck Be a Lady". * Pianist: In addition to singing, Lucifer is also a notable piano player, stating even that all the greatest pianists of all time were his pupils , such as Mozart, Liberace and Elton John. * Escapism: Lucifer displays an uncanny ability to get in and out of cars and closed spaces. ** Deception ** Nigh-Omniscient Intellect ** Indomitable Will ** Occultism ** Swordsmanship ** Will of God: '''Lucifer can take any existing matter, and remake it however he wants to (though he cannot create something from nothing). ** '''Lightbringer Flame: '''Lucifer produces a flame, that can destroy anything in existence, even can destroy nothingness. If he wanted to use this ability at its fullest power, he could destroy creation itself. '''Feats * Destroyed Trillions of Outerverses. * Defeated Weldrok, who had killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire outerverses. Right now, is the only thing is creation (besides God), who is more powerful than Weldrok- even after, unlocking his true potential. * Ruled over Hell for eternity. * Can exist outside creation, in the void. * Helped to create creation, and all of existence. * Destroyed all the Avatars of God (To make sure that his father wouldn't interfere with his Life). * Actually, harmed his father God- who created everything. * Damaged the Over-mind. * Every demon, and dark-force in existence, worships and obeys him without question. * 2nd most powerful, being inside, and outside of creation. * Defeated his brothers, Michael and Gabriel in combat. * Everything lives in fear of him. * His manipulative powers, are unrivaled, surpassing everyone, as he can control animals, humans, other beings and even god's themselves just by talking to them. * The Only being, whose power matches that of God himself. * Lucifer can alter both the omniverse and either Heaven or Hell in a instant, although, with this new power of his he can do both at the same time. * Lucifer is showing signs, that he is inheriting his brothers powers, as he saw him create things out of nothing, and can do it outside creation in the void, and it is possible he could make his own creation, including: Heaven, Hell and omniverse. * Lucifer is slowly gaining a true level of omniscience, omnipresence and omnipotence. Weakness * Chloe Decker: Chloe is insensitive to Lucifer's preternatural charm. She also makes him vulnerable to ordinary means of harm, presumably starting from "Manly Whatnots", as he was still invulnerable in her close proximity. It is supposed that his physical vulnerability when in proximity to Chloe may likely be a psychosomatic manifestation of his growing emotional vulnerability towards her. * Demonic Blades: While Lucifer only says they can "prick" him- although these blades can cause fatal injury to an angel (and a demon)- they cannot kill him, but they can give a fatal injury. * Celestial Beings: '''Amenadiel was able to physically harm Lucifer, even though he was far out of reach of Chloe. Lucifer has stated that angels can, in fact, harm other angels. Is likely that demons are also able to harm Lucifer, such as Mazikeen was able to hurt him during their argument. * '''God-like Beings: As mentioned by Lucifer's mother, God is capable of destroying him. Originally, Goddess was capable of annihilating Lucifer, too. However, with her powers severely reduced due to her similarly fallen state, she might not be able to cannot accomplish such a feat. * Azrael's Blade: Azrael's blade, which is also a part of the Flaming Sword, is said to be able to completely eradicate angels. The angel would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Self Judgement: Like all beings in creation, Angels are also subject to free will and self judgement as mortals are. This manifests as psychosomatic changes in angels, such as Amenadiel losing his wings, Lucifer losing his Devil Face and regaining his Angel Wings, and Lucifer losing control of his Devil Form later on. * Exorcism Ritual:'Father Kinley and later the demon Dromos reveal the existence of a ritual involving a vial of some unknown substance that would send an angel to Hell forever- as the exorcism could permanently lock off the entities access to that realm forever, and send it to Hell. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a 6' 4" dashingly-handsome, incredibly charming, dark-haired man with a model-like face and a muscular body. Lucifer often sports expensive dark suits. He also has a sophisticated RP English accent, which people usually find "charming." However, no matter which visage Lucifer adopts, even his human one, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back from where Lucifer's immense, angelic wings used to be before they were severed from his back. However, upon regaining his wings, the scars disappeared. Lucifer's devil appearance consists of terrifying, monstrous red skin, blazing, red eyes, and sharp, pointed, beast-like teeth and claws. He becomes hairless and appears to be burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. It usually petrify's anyone who sees it, but it has less of an effect on those who have actually been to Hell, such as Malcolm. Lucifer gained his devil face because of his self hatred and judged himself a monster causing him to gain a monstrous appearance. It is currently unknown what his true, angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted within the modern popular culture. Additionally, Lucifer's wings had returned, as he woke up in a desert with them reattached to his back once again. It is also shown that Lucifer's wings return to his back when he cuts them off now. He has also lost his "devil face" as Lucifer calls it. Lucifer regained his "devil face" after mortally wounding Marcus Pierce, better known as Cain. While talking with Pierce earlier in the episode, Lucifer suggests that his gaining the face and later losing it is tied to his belief in himself as a monster. After he started feeling good about himself for the first time in a long time when he chose to tell Chloe the truth and saved Goddess, he lost the representation of being a monster and regained his wings back. Once he killed Cain and began dating Eve, his wings took a demonic bat form. After coming to the realization he hated himself, Lucifer slowly started to take on his Devil self permanently. Eventually his wings sprang out and wouldn't go back in. This "King of Hell" form is how he appears in hell. Much like his face, his entire body looks like charred flesh on bone. The very sight of this enormous, terrifying, monstrous form scared and petrified a large group of demons into bowing to Lucifer's commands and returning to Hell. After Lucifer decided to return to Hell to protect those he loved and admitted his love for Chloe and vice versa, his wings regained their angelic look as seen when Lucifer departed for Hell. This likely happened because of Chloe's total acceptance of who and what he was, even after seeing his full demonic form and Lucifer's self-sacrificing and selfless choice to return to Hell. Personality Being the devil and a celestial immortal being who has been alive since the dawn of time, Lucifer's perspective of life is vast and as such, sees human lives as ephemeral as memories and holds little value to them, considering from his point of view a human lifetime seems inconsequential (with notable exceptions). Therefore, he never hurries or runs when chasing his prey. Lucifer views his time on Earth as a vacation as much as a human would consider a vacation to a wildlife park. Extremely handsome, muscular, smooth, charming, charismatic, hypnotic, irresistible, over-powering, desirable, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence, charisma, and egotism (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his: indestructibility, immortality, invulnerability, eternal life and omnipotence and his knack for hypnotizing humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality, invulnerability and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, ruthless, terrifying hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a terrifyingly vicious smile on his face, and often shows his devilish, petrifying, blazing red eyes, sometimes a huge glimpse of his terrifying devil face. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women and men find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. As something of a shock, Lucifer can sleep with over 92 people within two months (which leave a normal person either heavily exhausted or dead); Lucifer himself notes he has "tremendous stamina", even stating he can have sex with one person twice in a row without resting. Lucifer even states whoever he sleeps with is thoroughly exhausted to the point they sleep well through the night; he is also creative with sexual techniques. Referring to the 92 people previously, Lucifer considers the number "a dry spell", suggesting sex primarily takes up his time when not assisting Chloe. To his disgust, Goddess claims Lucifer inherited his sexual prolific attitude from her. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but he is completely unafraid of other angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. During the bidding for religious artifacts, Lucifer and Amenadiel joked about St. Paul being too fat to fit in the chains shown at the auction, showing that they subconsciously care about each other, but immediately stopped when they realized. Despite his flaws, Lucifer is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. During his time on Earth, Lucifer has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the chagrin of Maze at times), not only punishing sinners but also gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence, while at times ruthless, Lucifer is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. Deep down under his confident exterior, Lucifer appears to be somewhat insecure about the permanent marks on his back (from where his angelic wings used to be) and implores Chloe not to touch them, briefly displaying an uncharacteristic gentleness and emotional vulnerability. Lucifer has a very low opinion of his father, often criticizing people when they mention him and gets annoyed with expressions containing the word "God". When Dr. Linda started to theorize that God sent Lucifer to Hell because he was the only one God trusted with this, Lucifer's voice cracked as he went through all that being the Devil meant, that he had made Lucifer a torturer and caused all humans to blame Lucifer for their problems. Dr. Linda's continued support of God and calling Lucifer by his original name, Samael, enraged Lucifer to the point of punching a hole in her wall. Lucifer's hatred of God extend to God's followers, as when Father Frank came to Lucifer for help, he was quickly denied and Lucifer assumed Frank had something to hide. However, as he became closer with Frank, Lucifer showed a more vulnerable side, revealing that he hated God because "he didn't believe in me". Frank brought up that maybe God's plan for Lucifer wasn't over yet, which Lucifer seemed to consider. However, after Frank's death, Lucifer shouted at the sky in rage, claiming God to be a "cruel, manipulative bastard", and that Frank didn't deserve to die like that. Lucifer also voiced there was no way to win in his game, regardless of being a malevolent or benevolent figure. During this, Lucifer came the closest to crying than he has ever had since coming to Earth, showing that when it came to God, Lucifer was at his most emotionally vulnerable. Lucifer firmly believes "dad holds the reigns; end of story."; he believes everyone is walking a path God put them in without any choices. Though he later accepts self-judgement is real. One of the few things that can truly annoy him is when people blame him when something goes wrong or when they say he made them do it. He also dislikes Satanists (as "the whole worship thing is more my father's bag") and is associated with goats (which was a prank by Amenadiel). Another is being accused of lying: while Lucifer is one of the greatest manipulators in the Universe, he never EVER lies. (His mother the Goddess confirms this, and Amenadiel and Mazikeen seem to take it as a given.) Although he will use hyperbole when he is joking or teasing if he says something in earnest it is the truth. He is quite proud of this and it offends him when others don't believe him. In addition, Lucifer is extremely bold, with Amenadiel noting that he has never seen the former scared, with Lucifer only showing signs of fear after learning that his mother had broken out of Hell. Though realizing the significance of Pierce's identity as Cain also had Lucifer worried. he also displayed extreme worry when he saw his wings had changed. also when he began to morph into his Full Body Devil Form, he was worried about what he would become afterwards. After he killed his brother because his brother was threatening to kill Chloe and take his Mother back to Heaven, Uriel, Lucifer was clearly emotionally shattered, crying into his mother's shoulder and shaking. Despite having punished countless humans and having watched many people suffer and die, he stated that he has never killed before both due to him being an angel unable to kill humans but also because he has never been driven or desired to do so. He also became very self-destructive, having no qualms about letting a shooter kill him and putting himself in harm's way to punish himself for what he had done. This shows that despite being out of Heaven for billions of years, and despite the fact that they can hurt and kill him, even when he can annoy them (and vice versa), Lucifer still loves his angelic brothers and sisters dearly. This was also shown by the fact that he refused to let his mother return to Heaven, as he knew that there would be another war if she did and that more of his angelic siblings would die. Lucifer found himself drawn to Chloe when they met (aside from the vague memory of ''Hot Tub High School), finding her immunity to his charm intriguing. Through there work together with the LAPD, Lucifer began discovering new sides to himself; he found avenging murder victims by capturing their killers more satisfying than outright punishing them. In addition, he grew less physically violent; preferring to intimidate criminals. Lucifer found himself willing to protect Chloe, even after learning her presence makes him vulnerable. Learning about her past and family, Lucifer grew closer to Chloe as he could identify with some of her past troubles. Ultimately, Lucifer realized he loved Chloe, with her love being what HE truly desired. After the Cain incident, Lucifer awkwardly attempted to start a genuine romance between them; however, it was derailed thanks to Kinley and Eve. Despite their relationship being strained, Lucifer did maintain their work relationship. After saving Charlie from the demons, Lucifer realized the truth: despite Eve being his first lover, CHLOE was the first woman he truly loved. Relationships '''Chloe Decker Lucifer and Chloe are friends and coworkers. Lucifer is confused and curious as to how she can resist his temptations and why he is vulnerable in her presence. Chloe finds him odd, but she admits to him that she likes working with him. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship. Lucifer is shown to be attracted to Chloe and openly reveals his wishes to sleep with her, but Chloe constantly rejects his advances. Recently, Lucifer and Chloe have finally come to realize their strong romantic feelings for each other. It has also be shown that Lucifer does indeed have feelings for Chloe as he was visibly upset after witnessing Pierce proposing to Chloe. Micheal Demiurge Michael and Lucifer are brothers- and the two most eldest angels in creation, they both are constantly at each other throats in a antagonistic way, over who is strongest. However, they do get along in certain situations, and do share a deep bond with each other, despite their hatred towards each other, as it it shown they both love each other as brothers. He still blames himself for killing him, even though he was possessed by Fenris at the time, although he still hasn't forgiven himself, for killing Michael. Elaine Belloc Despite her being, his brothers Micheal daughter, and the soon to be replacement of his father. Lucifer cares very little for what she does. He does care about her, as she is his family- but, as he quotes "I try to stay away from Dad". Weldrok At first, when they met Lucifer felt sympathy for the hellhound, as he felt he had been cast aside just like he was- and after he became Lucifer's adviser, he acted around him like how he treats his brothers and siblings. But after the civil war in Hell, this was replaced with a desire to forget about the demon- as all Lucifer felt at that point on about him was betrayal and loss of faith. But now he's escaped, it is unknown what Lucifer will do next. Amenadiel Lucifer and Amenadiel are brothers and are slightly antagonistic with each other. However, through the series, they learn to work together. Mazikeen Mazikeen/Maze is Lucifer's right hand and close friend. She is the one who cut his wings off and protects him. However, since Lucifer began working with Chloe, their friendship has started going through many hardships. Lucifer feels betrayed by her when he finds out that she told Amenadiel information about him. The tension between them leads to her leaving for a while. While eventually becoming friends again, their friendship takes another hit when Maze learns of Lucifer's plans involving Goddess and heaven, feeling lied to and betrayed, with the two even fighting. Dan Espinoza Lucifer dislikes Dan, who he refers to as "Detective Douche". Dan disapproves of Lucifer, objecting to his relationship with Chloe and Trixie. Lucifer gets jealous when Dan reconciles with Chloe and tried to get Linda to separate them again. Despite the mutual enmity, Dan trusts Lucifer to protect Chloe. In the alternate universe, their relationship is even worse due to how corrupt Dan is and due to neither having Chloe in their lives to make them get along, which would have led to the two gaining genuine trust and respect for each other. Their relationship caused Lucifer to have a negative opinion of the LAPD, and in this universe he refers to Dan as "Detective Dildo". Trixie Espinoza Lucifer claims to hate children and does not know how to interact with them. However, Trixie likes Lucifer and always gets excited to see him – running to him and hugging him. even though he shows litle to no care for her, he does always do his best to keep her safe when there's danger near. Such as, when he defends her and Eve from the attackers and assures Chloe afterwards that he would never let her be hurt. Linda Martin Linda is Lucifer's therapist, who in season 1 he paid with sex. He becomes close to her as she tries to help him with his problems, though she believes he speaks in metaphors when he claims to be the Devil and that his father is God. Eventually, she puts a stop to their sexual relationship while continuing to be his therapist. Tired of Lucifer's 'metaphors', she asks Lucifer to tell her the truth. Once Lucifer reveals his true face, Linda becomes frightened by him. Later Mazikeen talks some sense into Linda, and she realizes that knowing the truth doesn't change who Lucifer is. Linda becomes less scared of Lucifer but is then overwhelmed with curiosity about his history as a biblical figure. It takes a bit of time before she is able to resume a more professional approach to dealing with Lucifer once he reminds her that he is just like any other one of her patients with a need for her expertise. However, because of Lucifer's actions, Linda is at risk of losing her license. Goddess Goddess is Lucifer's mother. Lucifer shows fear when he finds out she escaped Hell. Lucifer distrusts his mother and thinks she is trying to manipulate him. Goddess claims to love her children, including Lucifer, but Lucifer does not believe her. afters she threatens Chole, Lucifer considers killing her with the Flaming Sword, but realizes that it would only lead to more pain. after she's gone, he expresses that he does miss her and even tries his best to help her vessel, Charlotte Richards, when she begins remembering her time in Hell. God Lucifer is very angry with God, his father, for casting him out of Heaven and punishing him for eternity. When Linda tries to talk to Lucifer about his father, telling him that he is the favorite son and that God gave him Hell to rule as a gift, Lucifer becomes enraged and punches a hole through the wall. Lucifer calls God a "cruel, manipulative bastard" and states that no one can win his game. Lucifer asks his father to protect Chloe, in exchange, Lucifer offered his services to him, God accepted. Lucifer encounters Earl Johnson, a man possessed by the Medallion of Life causing him to believe he is God. After Lucifer becomes convinced that Earl is really his father, he lets out his anger. Later, Earl apologies and tells Lucifer that he is proud of him. Just as Lucifer starts to accept that, it is revealed that Earl is not God. This leaves Lucifer "bloody furious" with his father because he believes God would never say those things to him. Ella Lopez Lucifer and Ella first meet investigating the murder of Gillian Taylor. Upon meeting Lucifer, Ella immediately hugs him while Lucifer becomes stiff. Lucifer is interested in why she doesn't have a different reaction to him when he claims to be the devil. She tells him the devil gets a bad rap and is confused when he talks about it in the first person. She doesn't believe his claim to be the devil, instead of thinking he is a method actor. Malcolm Graham Amenadiel resurrected Malcolm in exchange for him killing Lucifer. When Malcolm shows up to kill Lucifer, Lucifer gives him the Pentecostal Coin as a trade. Later, Malcolm tries to frame Lucifer for several murders he committed. In the first season finale, Malcolm kills Lucifer, but Lucifer makes a deal with God to "become the son he always wanted" in exchange for Chloe's life and thus, God resurrects him. Malcolm is then shot by Chloe and dies. Charlotte Richards Before she's possessed by the Goddess, there is no interaction between the two. after she is brought back from Hell when the Goddess leaves her body, she and Lucifer become close when she begins remembering her time in Hell. he even shown her his winnings to prove his and Amenadiel's claims that they're angels. he visibly distraught after she's murdered(again) and tries his hardest to avenge her. Trivia * Lucifer is a fallen archangel in Jewish and Christian traditions. * Lucifer invented the idea of giving out favors. * Lucifer once made a deal with John Constantine, which involved Maze. * Lucifer tends to whistle his "s"s when he stresses the pronunciation. * According to Lucifer, Eden was his first startup and it was a sex club. * Though the name he assumes for a human identity is not his original one, it does not count as a lie; this is because both names are alternative names he is known by. * Lucifer once claimed to have been the burning bush that Moses encountered. * Upon regaining his wings, Lucifer had trouble keeping them from popping out when he was aroused. Though he later got control of it. * His other alternate names, such as Samael, Abaddon, and Belial, are sometimes used as different names in lore, but in scripture, the names are to three different demons-. ** Abaddon was the angel of the Abyss and also the ruler of the bottomless pit. ** Belial was described as being the vilest and the most deceitful. In some accounts, he is the demon that demands child sacrifices. ** Samael holds a similar role to Lucifer and his name means "Poison of God." ** Lucifer is a Latin portmanteau of "lucem ferre," meaning "light-bearer." It is also the name of the planet Venus, commonly known as the "morning star". ** Lucifer notes he likes Old Scratch. * Lucifer is based off of the comic book character that originally appeared in The Sandman- when in reality they are the same being just different times. * In the comics, Lucifer's hair is blond, while in the TV series it is black. This is later lamp-shaded, where a satanist remarked that he was supposed to be blond, only for Lucifer to respond that he "gets that all the time"- as each individual perceives him in different way, as to one person he's blond, and the other he has black hair. * In the comics, it was Dream who cut off Lucifer's wings, not Maze- but in actuality they both helped cut off his wings, as Maze did one, Dream cut off the other. ** In the CW series Supernatural, that show's version of Lucifer jokes that after he saves the world from the Darkness, he will move to LA and fight crime, alluding to the Lucifer in this series. ** Lucifer claims that he has always wanted a pet shark. ** Lucifer indirectly says he considers the Dave Matthews Band a disaster on par with the plagues and floods. *** He is also revealed to literally burn money; he lights it on fire and tosses it to see who is desperate enough to save it. ** Its confirmed Lucifer does have connections to organized crime via his favors. ** Lucifer has taught history's greatest pianists, which includes Elton John. ** Lucifer says he dreamt he was king of the centaur people. ** Lucifer drives a black 1962 Chevrolet Corvette with the license plate "FALL1N1" (Fallen One). *** It is red, due to the episode taking place in an alternate universe. Aliases & Tittles :These are aliases and titles mentioned, or given to Lucifer: :* Samael (by God) :* Brother (by siblings) :* Luci (by Amenadiel) :* Luc (by Eve) :* Lu (by Azrael) :* Lucinda (by Dan Espinoza) :* Saint Lucifer (by Chloe Decker and himself in "St. Lucifer") :* The Morning Star :* Lightbringer :* My Angel (by Goddess) :* Brightest of All God's Angels (by Amenadiel) :* Young Rebel (by Amenadiel) :* The Devil :** Satan :*** Abaddon :*** Belial :*** Beelzebub :*** Old Scratch :*** Dark Lord :*** Lord of Hell :*** King of Hell :*** King of Hellfire :*** King of Evil :*** Prince of Darkness :*** Prince of Lies :*** My King (by soul in Hell) :*** My Lord (by Dromos) :**** The Betrayer (by Weldrock)